In times of love
by Anastasia B
Summary: The story of James and Lily, and the secrets hidden at Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

The Houses of raven road had never seen anything that could be considered strange in fact, this particular neighborhood was the perfect example of normal. Every house had a front lawn, a white picket fence and a large white door with little signs like 'home sweet home' and 'pass those with a happy heart' some houses had dogs other houses had cats. All the lawns were the perfect shade of green and every house had two or more perfectly clean cars that were always the latest model. It was all in all an extraordinarily quiet and peaceful place. However to those who sought more out of life it was the epitome of boring. To a certain family that lived at number twelve it was what they called home even if they didn't find it to be particularly interesting. Petunia Evans was a slim tall girl of twelve who found this neighborhood to be everything she ever wanted. Her mother Rose Evans thought the same they looked alike and were very similar they weren't very complicated people and liked everything nice and simple and normal. Both women had long light brown hair large brown eyes, long necks and horseish faces. They weren't beautiful but they weren't ugly. Mark Evans was the head of the family and he had green eyes and a fiery head of hair. He loved adventures and found his surroundings extremely boring. His two youngest children Harry and Lily Evans were exactly like him in both appearance and personality they were twins and had a close bond. It would be their eleventh birthday in a couple of days and they were extremely excited. One morning while at breakfast their lives changed into everything they had ever dreamed of with the arrival of two very strange letters in an unusual manner. "PETUNIA, HARRY, LILY GET DOWN HERE, BREAKFAST IS READY!" called Rose up the stairs. A very loud and resounding "COMING" was heard from all three children. And was followed by a stampede that would have left Rose lying flat on the floor had she not had many years of experience and anticipated this by standing clear of the path to the kitchen. Rose entered the kitchen to find her family happily eating while keeping a constant chatter that was sure to give her a headache soon. Her husband noticing her wince immediately took control of the situation. "Children quiet down you know your mother gets migraines." "Dad, when are we going to go to the fair? Remember you promised to take us" said Lily rubbing her arm where her brother had flicked her and accidentally kicking Petunia in retaliation. "Hey!!! Mom Lily kicked me again!" she yelled indignantly "Sorry Petty I didn't mean to I was trying to hit Harry cuz he hit me!" answered Lily innocently "Why is it? That every morning he hits you and you accidentally hit me?" she countered "Umm I got really bad aim?" she asked hopefully "YOU HAVE NO SUCH THING LILY EVANS YOU DO IT UN.." "Children!" snapped Mark "Harry don't hit your sister. Lily don't hit your sister. Petunia if they hit you hit them back just don't let me see it and if I hear one more word about this there'll be no going to any fair is that clear?!" "Sorry dad" they mumbled. Just then there was a light tapping at the window and Rose went to open it letting out a small scream at the two large barn owls that flew in to the kitchen and went straight to Lily and Harry. Harry was the first to react and opened his first. Dear Mr. Harry Evans We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Please note that the term begins on September the 1st. Below is the list of materials you will need for your first year. We await your return owl by no later than July 13th. Any further questions may be addressed as well in your return owl. Sincerely Professor M. McGonagall (deputy headmistress) M, McGonagall And Professor A. Dumbledore (headmaster, order of Merlin first class.) Dumbledore  
  
Harry stared at his letter as did Lily for a very long time and then they exchanged letters without saying a word so they could see if they were dreaming. They looked at each other and two identical grins split their faces. "Do you think this is true?" asked Lily "Must be can't see why anyone would make this up" answered Harry "This is amazing! This is unbelievable, this is this is the best thing that ever happened to us my dear brother!" she exclaimed happily "I would say. Can you imagine what this will be like?" he said dreamingly "By the method of delivery and by their words I would say Rose that perhaps the twins are more like me and my family than we thought Rose what say you?" said Mark conversationally. Rose however found nothing good about this after all this wasn't exactly normal but she had known the consequences in marrying Mark and so she accepted it now in fact she would be proud of her two children. "I would say you were right Mark" she answered turning to her husband "Wait you know about this?" exclaimed Lily "Oh I'm so terribly proud of you two. Mark, Petty we have a witch and a wizard in the family!" she squealed happily hugging Lily and Harry What followed was a long explanation by both parents to all their children about how mark's parents had been magical and how mark himself had turned out to be a squid and apparently so had Petunia. By the end of the discussion Lily and Harry were extremely pleased with themselves and petunia was jealous. The next day it was the twin's birthday and as was customary they went to the fair. Harry walked into his twin's bedroom wide awake and hyper. "Morning my fair witch how do you do on this fine day." He asked pretending to be a gentleman. "Why good morning my good wizard how does your day fare?" she returned "Shall I accompany you to the car my fair witch?" he said holding out his arm "Thank you my good wizard" she said taking the offered arm. They walked downstairs to meet the whole family waiting with a pile of presents and a large cake with the words Happy Birthday Harry and Lily And below that, there seemed to be a last minute addition Congratulations to our favorite little Witch and Wizard. At the fair the whole family enjoyed a day of simple fun and on the way back it was decided that they would go buy the necessary school equipment the following week.  
Hundreds of miles away in a wizard community three ecstatic boys received the same letters only it wasn't as much of a shock to them since they had been expecting the arrival of this letter eagerly since before they could walk. Their parents decided that they would take them the following week as well. A week later the twins found themselves pulling up to a barely noticeable bar and walking straight to the back, where the Bartender after tapping a few bricks with what had to be his wand opened the doorway to an alley way that was extremely busy, from here Mark took over. He was not impressed with the doorway having been there hundreds of times with his parents. He went straight to the bank leaving Rose and Petunia seated at the ice-cream shop because he knew they would hate the wild cart ride down to the vaults. But taking the twins as they would not only enjoy it but they would want to repeat it once it was over and there was of course the small fact that they would have to learn how to survive in Magical world without him. On his way to the bank he explained that in the magical world the Evans had a name to uphold and that now that they were a witch and wizard they would meet family they never knew they had and that before dying his parents had left him quite a large amount of wizard money to him that he was now passing on to them as he had no use for it. He also explained that when they returned home there would most likely be a couple of people waiting to meet them as he had alerted the whole family about them. Once at the bank Mark headed to a likely looking goblin who after receiving all the information necessary divided the Evans fortune in two vaults and took them down to each so that they could withdraw the money necessary. A wild cart ride later they were standing in front of the ice- cream shop where he offered to take Rose and Petunia shopping in the muggle world so that the twins could do all their shopping. Warning them to stay in Diagon alley and reassuring his wife that her babies would be quite alright they left. "I can't believe it Harry we are alone with money in a magical shopping center!" yelled Lily "So dear sister whereto?" he asked throwing an arm over her. "umm." they looked at each other and at the same time said "Wands!" Laughing and pranking each other they made their way through the long list of materials. Once finished they decided to separate Lily going to an accessories shop and Harry to the quidditch store. At the store Harry found three boys that he judged to be his age and approached them. He had always been good at making friends quickly and this was no exception. Half hour later Lily was coming out of the store when a boy with slick blond hair ran into her and continued walking. Indignant at such behavior Lily got up and blocked his way. "Usually when you make someone fall you stop and you apologize you did neither and I demand an apology." She stated calmly "Get out of my way you stupid mudblood before I hex you" he answered. Lily knowing full well she was being insulted raised her fist and punched him square in the face, Knocking him out. She stepped over him and made her way to the ice -cream shop. Harry spotted his twin stomping over and knew something was wrong. Worriedly he got up from the table leaving his new friends behind to follow with their eyes and watch as he intercepted an enraged redhead. After a quick conversation they watched as they made their way to the table again. "Lily meet James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" he said while pointing each one out "guys this is Lily my twin." After the courtesies Lily turned to her twin obviously still angry. "Why is it you always meet the nice people while I always meet the idiots? Honestly you push someone you say sorry is that really so hard and what is this about mudblood? It's obviously an insult but I find get out of my way asshole ever so much more effective at least I'm sure they'll know I'm insulting them." She would have continued ranting had her brother not interrupted her. "Lily" he said angrily "Tell me who this was so that I can go punch him." "I don't know who he was all I now is that he was shorter than me and had thin blond hair that was plastered to his head." At this the three boys that had so far just listened to the conversation got up "Come on Harry we'll help you find him we know who he is and it would be our extreme pleasure to help you beat his face into the ground his name is Malfoy and he's as rotten as they come." Before she could get another word in the four boys were off on their mission. Lily followed trying to stop them "Harry it's not necessary I ." but she was cut off by his angry retort about no one getting away with insulting his sister and he wouldn't let her get another word in. shortly after they found their target surrounded by his friends holding a bloody tissue to his nose "What the .. hey! Someone beat us to it" complained Sirius "That's what I was trying to tell you see after I got up I stopped him and demanded an apology he insulted me and well I broke his nose." The boys were silent for a minute and then Harry grinned "That's my sister for you!" he exclaimed "Never the damsel in distress!" he said proudly. Throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Yes well I couldn't be could I? I'd never survive a day with you other wise. Besides I thought you knew I got all the good genes" she said smugly "So Lily where did you learn how to punch like that?" asked an excited James catching up. "My father he taught all three of us how to fight. Mother didn't like it but dad insisted." "All three of you?" asked Remus "Me, Lily and our older sister Petunia." Answered Harry. "Oh so you already have family at Hogwarts?" persisted James "Err no, no Petunia isn't a witch." Answered Lily. Nothing else was said on the subject instead the afternoon was spent telling the twins about Quidditch. And as accorded at four Mark Evans picked them up. On the way home Harry and Lily eagerly told their family about their afternoon. When they told the part about Lily's small encounter Rose looked horrified and quickly reprimanded lily on her un-lady like behavior. Mark however winked at her and mouthed a 'well done' before turning his attention back to the road. As they pulled into the driveway they noticed that just as their father had said there were indeed a great many people there waiting for them. As soon as they got out of the car Lily and Harry were thumped on the back and congratulated heartily and amidst smiles and hugs were swept into the house. It was explained to the children that they had never met their fathers side o the family because there was a great possibility that they would all turn out to be muggles and their father hadn't wanted them to live through such a bitter disappointment. The family then took it upon themselves to educate the twins about the magical world and teaching them every hex and spell they would need to know for their first year. This was done by the younger generation in other words the cousins who already went to Hogwarts and who also taught them how to pull off amazing pranks. The older generation mainly the aunts and uncles took it upon themselves to inform Lily and Harry what was expected of them as Evans mainly good grades and good social behavior. To which the cousins quoted the words they knew so well behind the women's backs and making funny faces at them. All this time Petunia had been ignored and she soon found herself resenting her two younger siblings even more for taking the spotlight as the family's two child prodigies the ones that had reunited the Evans family. Petunia stalked back to her room where she was dismayed to find no one missed her as no one came after her. She cried herself to sleep that night and a seed of hatred was planted in her heart. Hatred of the siblings she was never able to bond with, hatred of the parents that showed favoritism and hatred of the magic she could never have. That summer Petunia avoided her family as much as possible coming home at indecent hours and fighting with the family she felt she had lost. It was a relief then to all of them when the morning of September 1st came about and with it the departure of the two twins. "You had better write me at least once a week, and be on the best of behaviors no mucking about you hear? Study hard and remember I love you" this last remark was said with a croaky voice as Mrs. Evans said teary goodbye to her children. And hugging both tightly "Bye kids remember to study but also remember to have fun there's no pint in life without fun" he hugged the both and before letting go said "yes have fun but don't get caught." He winked and joined his wife while the twins said a rather unemotional goodbye to their older sister. They stepped through the portal to find their three cousins eagerly waiting for them. "Hello there little ones took you long enough to cross thought you'd miss the train!" stated Miguel. "Yes" said his brother Adrian. "And we would have missed it too wouldn't we Alan?" he asked conspiratorially to his cousin. "Yes I believe we would have because you see little cousins the family told us to make sure you made it safely to Hogwarts so naturally we could not possibly in good conscience leave without you" he finished mischievously. Lily laughed. "Of course not otherwise we poor uneducated helpless little first years wouldn't know what to do so naturally it would be the wise thing to do" she added innocently. "And then our family could not say a word because they did tell you to stay with us and well it's a bit of a sacrifice from you to have to look out for us isn't it? No they definitely would not have been able t protest." Added Harry "Looks like we have another pair of trouble makers what say you my brothers?" asked Miguel laughing while they made their way through the train to find an empty compartment. "Ay that we have Miguel that we have!" laughed Alan. After the train departed four more boys joined the three brothers in the compartment and they were immediately introduced to the newest Evans at Hogwarts. After a while Lily began to feel hopelessly out numbered in the compartment filled with boys so she excused herself and went to find girls of her own age. She looked in all the compartments and found a group of six girls her own age smiling she slipped in. "Hi" Lily greeted "My name is Lily Evans and I'm so glad to finally find some girls my own age. Do you mind if I join you?" Three of the girls stayed stiff and cold but the other three responded quite happily. "Hi Lily my name's hang on did you say Evans? I thought all the Evans children were already at Hogwarts and I've never seen you at my house I'm sure of it." She stated puzzled Lily told them a short recap of her life's story and to her surprise the three girls that had been cold towards her turned cruel "So not only are you a mudblood but you're also the daughter of a squib! Oh this is just too perfect wait till I tell my brother! The Malfoy'll never have anything to do with the Evans again!" said the ring leader a tall girl with icy blue eyes and slick long blonde hair with sharp facial features. Lily stared at her while she gathered her wits and then with all the calmness in the world simply said that her family was better off having no relations with the Malfoys, said good day to the six girls and left. She started to look in other compartments and met many people but whenever the subject of her last name came up she simply said it was a long story. She stayed in each compartment for no more than twenty minutes. She wanted to make sure she met as many people as was possible simply to make friends. The last compartment she came to was the one occupied by James, Sirius, Remus and another boy she didn't know but was soon introduced to. Here she spent a great part of the ride simply being taught how to play the various magical games. About three quarters of the way in to the train they were bored and Lily invited them to follow her to her compartment which they did. Back at her compartment Lily found her cousins deep in conversation with her brother and as soon as she cleared her throat they broke apart startled "Lily! Don't-do-that" said Adrian "you should know better than to sneak up on people" "She didn't sneak up on us you dolt" said Alan "we just need to be more careful when planning." He stated. "Besides Lily will probably be in this." "What ever it is we can talk about it later. Harry look who I brought with me" At this The three boys walked in and were quickly introduced to the rest of the Evans and their friends. While they talked the three boys learned that the Evans were currently the prank masters at Hogwarts and they swore they would give them a run for their money. The train traveled through the country site until well after dark. Finally when the journey seemed doomed never to reach the end it did. Travel weary the students of Hogwarts heard the familiar call of a gigantic man to the first years telling them to follow him no more than four to a boat. Nervously the twins and the three friends distributed themselves into two boats Lily being let to her own devises on the closest boat to her brother. Once every boat was filled they set forwards with a jerk and after five minutes of sailing they heard the deep thundering voice again. "Ye'll be gettin your firs' look o' 'Ogwarts round the ben'" he said in a thick accent Just then all the nervous students looked up in awe at the magnificent castle that served as the school of Hogwarts. It was huge, imposing and the very air around it seemed soaked in magic and adventure. When you looked at it you got the sensation of looking at something that would never fall, a piece of history that would forever be frozen in time and that come hardships and trials this castle would never crumble. It filled lily with a sense of power and invincibility, a sense that she could do anything. Most importantly it gave her the feeling of safety that while she was in its halls she was untouchable. A small gasp escaped her as did to many of the students about her including her brother and her friends. Some students were staring at the castle with open mouths and she understood why. Hogwarts wasn't just a school. The beauty of the castle with it many towers that seemed to stretch into the heavens and it's glittering windows that seemed to radiate warmth and safety was matched only by it's surrounding sky and forest that although she knew very well it was filled with dark creatures still added to the school's aura of mystery and magic. The sky seemed to tie everything together. It was filled with stars hundreds of them more than lily had ever seen in her life and every few seconds shooting stars streaked through the sky accentuating its beauty. Hogwarts was indeed beautiful and in Lily's eyes that first image of her school would never change it would for ever remain as a reminder that perfection was attainable and that fairy tales were true. Because that is were Hogwarts seemed to come from a fairy tale. Still in a trance Lily got out of the boat and walked up some stairs where a stern looking witch in her mid forties told them to wait for her return. They were left alone to look about them and for the muggle born to shriek as a nearby painting of a woman with a parasol bowed to them in welcome and introduced herself as Miranda Warwick. The woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall returned shortly there after to usher them into the great hall. Once again the students were impressed not only by its ceiling which was indeed a wonder all on its own as it was bewitched to look like the sky outside, but also by the grandness of the hall and its carved wooden frames that were made all the more amazing by the light of hundreds of candles floating in midair. They were led up t the front where they stood in front of a very old and parched hat. To the surprise of many the hat moved and began to sing A score and thousand years ago Four great wizards dared to dream That a school of magic they would build And with children the classrooms fill. Together our four founders built Each a section of their own At the center where thy met Four great secrets they did hide. All four swore to stay together For they knew their strength united Twenty years they spent together Never thought the end was near. At a meeting of the four I was made to children sort Godric Gryffindor in me I put Four great qualities from which to pick. said Ravenclaw "In my house the smartest you must place" said Slytherin "In my house place the purest blood and those that power yearn" said Gryffindor "Those of brave deeds in my house you must place" "Place the rest in my house I'll teach them all" Said Hufflepuff. Four great friends and four great houses Were the pillars of our noble school. For were there ever better friends Than Slytherin and Gryffindor Except perhaps. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But then distrust did the four divide To rule the school they all did try I was there and I shall tell It seemed to me the end was near. Then one morning Slytherin left with these haunting words "I know the secrets in these halls and my heir will seek their power" Gryffindor in this ground did swear that his heir would protect them all. Cut down to three the friends did teach But crippled lay our school Never since the founders four have. Slytherin and Gryffindor been friends. Never since the founders four have. Have Slytherins been welcomed. A score and thousand years I have Of wisdom and experience Listen to my tale and take The lessons from within. The founders knew and so should you There is a power to be reached Greater than mere walls and bricks Through unity and friendship. I am a hat but I am wise So take my warning and unite The houses in the fight Together we shall stand a martyr the of strength within. Listen well and hear my words You must united stand as proof Of what good and right should be. And now my job I must commence But hear me well And understand I cannot tell you who you are. The entire great hall stared at the withered old hat in mute astonishment never had the hat ventured from explaining the four houses and their qualities. Yet he was clearly warning them now and speaking of secrets and distrust. The hat made a noise as if it was clearing its throat startling everyone out of their shock and so McGonagall moved on to read the names of the new students. After a while Sirius was called and barely touching his head the hat yelled Gryffindor. A little while longer and it was it was Harry's turn and the hat yelled Ravenclaw. Harry happily joined his awaiting cousins. Lily was called and she took few short steps and sat on the three legged stool. "Lily Evans I see your family always does well in Ravenclaw but will you? I'm not sure.yes better put you in GRYFFINOR!!" Lily got up and sat next to Sirius still not sure how to feel about being put in a different house from that of her Family. Still she had Sirius and maybe the rest of the people she had met on the train. As it turned out James and Remus did make it into her house and she was happy for that at least. She took the time to study the people around her. She saw the Malfoys sitting at the Slytherin table acting as if everyone around was beneath them. She really didn't like them. Beside Lucius was a greasy looking boy that Lily found a bit strange, like he was out of place. Next she tuned her eyes on the Hufflepuff table where she found the rest of the snotty girls she had met at that Malfoy's compartment. Then she turned to the faculty table where she found an eclectic assortment of teachers ranging strict McGonagall to a clueless looking old man and to the awe inspiring headmaster that was said to be the most powerful wizard of the time. A man with which Lily would absolutely love to have one of those long conversations in which one explored the meaning of life and such other profound mysteries. The subject of her fascination was at the moment making a small speech of which Lily only caught a few words every so often. Next thing she knew the golden plates before her were filled with all sorts of things and she hungrily dove in. An hour later Lily was stuffed but the boys kept shoveling food she looked around to find almost everyone was finished. She was dead tired but she figured she should go over and talk to her brother so she picked up her goblet full of pumpkin juice and strode over to the Ravenclaw table. From the looks she was getting she figured this wasn't normally done but where was it written that you couldn't besides she did need to speak with her brother. "Hey Lils I'm sorry you didn't get into Ravenclaw" said Harry disappointed at being separated. "It's all right s'not your fault besides I'm with James and the rest." "Still it's not the same is it? Lil we'll miss you a lot" said Miguel "We'll figure something out" said Adrian "Hey Alan what's the password to our dorm? I think Lily should know it so that she can reach us if she needs to" "What oh yeah you're right ummm it's Omega" he informed Lily "you see that stairwell? Go straight down the take your second right and first left find a picture of a library and tap the blue book on the first bookcase then say the password." "I'll try to remember that and I'll let you guys know when I need help. She smiled at them and ran to catch up with the Gryffindors that were already leaving. She was led by their prefect through a maze of changing stairs and soon found herself in front of a painting of a fat lady. She asked for the password and Amos Diggory the prefect said "Alexander the Great." Once inside Lily found her corresponding bed a promptly fell asleep. 


	2. Classes begin

It was a dark night and although the sky had been clear when the students first arrived the weather had taken a complete turn. So much so that it was now heavily raining and there was loud thunder after bright flashes of light. On a particularly loud CRACK Lily woke up clinging to the ceiling of the fright. Realizing that she was not in any immediate danger she let her breath out and forced her heart back down to her chest. "Next time scare the crap out of me why don't you!" she grumbled moodily at the sky. Letting out a sigh as she knew she would never get back to sleep, Lily got up reluctantly. She stretched making little noises, she yawned scratched her eyes trying to see straight and made her way carefully to the bathroom hitting her toe on the door frame and letting out a string of courses that no one should ever be committed to. She shut the door behind her and opened it again half an hour later coming out fresh, clean and radiant ready to start her first day of school. She looked at her watch and realized it was only six she still had thirty minutes to go before breakfast was served. For lack of a better thing to do she decided to roam the castle and explore it. She made her way through empty corridors and stairs to find herself face to face with none other than Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Miss. Evans may I ask you what you are doing up so early in the morning?" "Umm the thunder woke me up and well I decided to see the castle is that a problem sir?" she asked nervously. He smiled at her "Not at all Miss. Evans" he answered "What do you think so far?" "I love it!" Lily answered excitedly "It all seems surreal I mean I grew up thinking all this was just make believe you know magic it was a dream not a reality and now to actually be a part of it it's amazing and I feel so very lucky. Oh! Sorry I tend to ramble when I'm excited but it truly is a wonder and this castle it's just absolutely breathtaking" lily said eagerly. Dumbledore studied her and Lily got the distinct feeling that he was reading her mind. It was quite unnerving but after a few seconds he smiled his eyes twinkling merrily "Yes I imagine it all would seem incredible to muggle-borns when you think about it really is a wonder. Do you know Lily I've often wanted to see the world through a muggle-born's point of view" Lily's eyes widened "Oh no sir it's much better to have been born into magic! You're so lucky! To know that you will one day be able to make things appear out of no where and move them and just to think of all the possibilities. You grow up knowing anything really is possible." She laughed "Do you know now that I think about it you are right it's much better from my point of view. Magic will always be a reminder that I truly can reach for the stars. For me it's special. I take back what I said earlier." "Very well Miss. Evans if I might suggest to you this corridor it has the oldest paintings at Hogwarts and I find they often have a lot of interesting things to say. Remember though Breakfast starts in twenty minutes. Have a good day." "Thank you sir and have a good day as well professor" she said happily. She turned into the mentioned corridor to find paintings of men women and children all of whom waved at her a she passed. She wondered around for some more time and finally decided to go down to breakfast. On the way down she met up with James and Sirius who informed her that Remus had already gone down to save them all the best seats. They walked in and found Remus near the staff table with three seats around him. Lily took the one immediately beside him and James and Sirius took the two across from them. The amount of food available was incredible and the four dug in. Professor McGonagall came round handing out the schedules and Lily was pleased with hers. The three boys however were not. "We have flying with Slytherin! And potions and Herbology! Are they mad?!" said Sirius complaining. "I don't know why you are complaining Sirius" said James "Yes don't you see." continued Remus "It's the perfect opportunity to prank them" finished Lily. "Oh" he said "You're right this perfect" he said smiling. "Yes it is now if we don't move we'll never make it to" Lily checked her schedule "Charms with the Ravenclaws!" she said happily skipping ahead to her brother. Once inside the classroom the twins and the three friends sat together at the back and chatted happily while the rest of the class filed in. of her first day at school Lily would always remember how happy she was and the entire day seemed to her like a glorious haze of laughter and lessons. That night when Lily reached the common room instead of going up t sleep she decided to write a letter home. She got the necessary materials and sat at a table in front of a window. Dear mom and dad Hi how are you? I'm doing great this is the most amazing place I have ever seen in my life it's beautiful I wish you could see it. I just finished my first day of classes and I have to tell you Muggles have no Idea what real magic is like. We definitely did not pull rabbits out of hats but we did levitate things or we tried to. Our charms teacher is teaching us the wingardium leviosa charm. As I said it levitates things we started with feathers and I actually got mine to fly!!!! On my first attempt too. I won five house points the James, Sirius and Remus did it too you remember them right we met them at the alley they're in my house. Mum, Dad I'm not sure if this is a bad thing I don't think it is but I got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenlaw like Harry and the family hope it doesn't disappoint you too much. Well not much more to say tell petty I love her I'll see you real soon. Love Lily 


End file.
